20 Jahre später
by kslchen
Summary: On Hiatus! Diese FF spielt 1938 und erzählt von Annes mittlerweile erwachsenen Kindern und Enkeln. Das ist meine erste FF und ich kann nicht ganz so gut schreiben wie einige hier, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Bitte RR!
1. Fakten zur Orientierung

Hier erstmal ein paar Angaben zu Orientierung:

James (Jem) Blythe [Arzt] Faith (geb. Meredith)  
            James Blythe jr., 17 Jahre  
            Joyce (Joy) Blythe, 14 Jahre  
            Meredith (Merry) Blythe, 14 Jahre  
            John (Joe) Blythe, 12 Jahre  
                        leben in Ingleside, Glen St. Mary

Gerald (Jerry) Meredith [Pfarrer] Anne (Nan) (geb. Blythe)  
            Anne (Annie) Meredith, 15 Jahre  
            Blythe Meredith, 14 Jahre  
            Rosemary (Rose) Meredith, 13 Jahre  
            Gilbert (Bert) Meredith, 12 Jahre  
                        leben im Pfarrhaus von Glen St. Mary

Kenneth Ford [Rechtsanwalt] Marilla (Rilla) (geb. Blythe)  
            Opal Ford, 16 Jahre  
            Walter Ford, 15 Jahre  
                        leben in Toronto

Shirley Blythe [Professor am Redmond] Persis (geb. Ford)  
            Owen Blythe, 14 Jahre  
            Leslie (Lessy) Blythe, 12 Jahre  
            Frank (Frankie) Blythe, 11 Jahre  
                        leben in Kingsport

Carl Meredith [Wissenschaftler] Jane (geb. Harrison)  
            Cecilia (Ceci) Meredith, 15 Jahre  
            Rachel Meredith, 13 Jahre  
            David (Dave) Meredith, 12 Jahre  
                        leben in Vancouver

Jonas Blake jr. [Farmer] Diana (Di) (geb. Blythe)  
            Cornelia (Correy) Blake, 14 Jahre  
            Philippa (Phil) Blake, 12 Jahre  
                        leben auf Green Gables, Avonlea

Una Meredith lebt als Haushälterin bei Jem und Faith.  
Anne und Gilbert leben bei Jonas und Di.   
Susan ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben.  
John Meredith ist ebenfalls tot und Rosemary lebt bei Jerry und Nan.  
Bruce ist Matrose und kommt selten nach Hause.  
Leslie und Owen wohnen in ihrem „Traumhaus".


	2. Kapitel 1

Zufrieden lehnte Jem sich zurück und betrachtete seine Familie. Faith saß neben ihm und öffnete grade einen Brief, der heute aus Toronto gekommen war. Eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares löste sich und fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Jem beugte sich vor und strich sie zurück. Faith lächelte ihren Mann an. Obwohl sie nun schon 18 Jahre verheiratet waren, liebte Jem sie noch immer so, wie am ersten Tag. Er betrachtete sie und dachte bei sich: Sie hat sich gut gehalten, wirklich gut. Nan ist ja mittlerweile ziemlich in die Breite gegangen, dabei war sie doch früher so schlank. Faith dagegen ist immer noch ziemlich hübsch. Was habe ich nur für ein Glück gehabt, dass ich sie bekommen habe…

Joy kicherte und stieß ihre Zwillingsschwester Merry an. Merry ließ sich zu einem Lächeln herab und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Die beiden waren sehr verschieden, Joy hatte die langen blonden Haare und grünen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt. Sie war mit ihren 14 Jahren schon eine richtige Schönheit und wusste das auch. Joy war etwas eingebildet und manchmal benahm sie sich hochnäsig, aber alles in allem war sie eigentlich ein liebes Mädchen, auch wenn sie, wie Faith oft sagte, viel zu viel Interesse auf ihr Aussehen und auf Jungen verschwendete. Jem musste grinsen, als er das dachte. Faith war genauso gewesen und er rieb es ihr nur zu gerne unter die Nase. „Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter."

Merry hatte nichts von der Schönheit ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte rostrote, krause Haare und braune Augen. Sie war klein und ein bisschen pummelig, aber ein wirklich liebes und wohlerzogenes Mädchen. Sie war feinfühlig, höflich und brav. Mit Merry hab es selten Schwierigkeiten, mit Joy dagegen öfters. Niemand merkte Merry an, wie sehr sie Joy beneidete. Sie stand immer im Schatten ihrer, 2 Minuten älteren, Schwester und neidete ihr ihre Schönheit und ihren Charme. Keins der beiden Mädchen war besonders intelligent, aber die würden später gute Hausfrauen abgeben und keine der beiden hatte einen größeren Ehrgeiz, als zu Heiraten und Kinder zu kriegen.

In dem Moment kam James herein. Er war mit Abstand der älteste und schon recht vernünftig. Als er seine Schwestern sah, verdrehte er die Augen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging hinaus. James hielt recht wenig von der eher oberflächlichen Joy und der ewig braven Merry. Er war der klügste, der vier Blythe- Kinder und würde einmal in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und Arzt werden. Das schien langsam in eine Art Tradition auszuarten. James hatte den Ruf ein ziemlicher Herzensbrecher zu sein und so falsch war das gar nicht. Er sah verdammt gut aus, mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm immer leicht wirr in die Stirn vielen und seinen bezwingenden grünen Augen, den Augen seiner Mutter.

Vom Charakter her kam James eher nach seinem Vater. Auch er war der Standhafte und Furchtlose und zog seine jüngeren Geschwister gerne auf. Er brachte eigentlich jeden Sonntag ein anderes Mädchen von der Kirche nach Hause, ging auf jeder Tanzparty mit einer anderen und manch eine nahm er auch mit auf einen abendlichen Spaziergang durchs Regenbogental, doch keins der Mädchen bedeutete James etwas. Vorerst hatte er nur sein Studium im Kopf und sein Vater war da auch recht froh drüber. Faith dagegen machte sich manchmal Gedanken über ihren Ältesten. Er schien keinerlei Interesse daran zu haben, zu heiraten. Eine Zeit lange hatte Faith gehofft, er wurde sich in Annie verlieben, die älteste Tochter von Jerry und Nan, aber James hatte ihre Hoffnungen recht schnell zunichte gemacht. Nach wie vor nannte er Annie nur „Rotschopf die Erste".

Rotschopf die Zweite war Carls Tochter Rachel und Rotschopf die Dritte Dis Tochter Phil. Faith jüngster Sohn hatte ebenfalls rote Haare und Joe wurde von seinem Bruder meistens „Rübe" gerufen. James hatte eigentlich für jeden einen Spitznamen und die wenigsten davon waren freundlich. Der einzige freundliche Name, den Faith je aus seinem Mund gehört hatte war an Opal gerichtet gewesen, Rillas Tochter. Nun ja, es war kein richtiger Spitzname gewesen, James hatte mal gesagt, sie sähe aus wie eine Mondschein-Göttin. Faith musste zugeben, das es sogar passte. Opal hatte die weiße Haut und zarte Gestalt ihrer Mutter geerbt. Überhaupt sah sie Rilla sehr ähnlich, auch wenn die Haare ein paar Nuancen dunkler waren und die Augen eher die von Ken. Das war auch einer der Gründe, wieso der Inhalt des Briefes Faith so freute. Rilla hatte zugesagt, die sie, Ken und ihre zwei Kinder nächstes Wochenende nach Ingleside kommen und auch ein paar Wochen bleiben würden. Ihr Kommen hatte bis zu letzt auf der Kippe gestanden, denn Ken war ein viel beschäftigter Anwalt in Toronto und so einfach konnte er seine Kanzlei nicht für ein paar Wochen schließen.

Faith hatte allerdings das sichere Gefühl, das da niemand anders als Rilla selbst hinter steckte. Rilla hatte den Rat, den ihr ihre Mutter vor der Hochzeit gegeben hatte („Gib deinem Mann das Gefühl, er wäre der Herr im Haus, auch wenn in Wirklichkeit du die Entscheidungen triffst. Lass ihn einfach glauben, es wären seine eignen.") beherzigt und kriegte somit fast alles, was sie wollte. Das lag wohl nicht nur daran, das Rilla es aufs Beste verstand Ken zu „manipulieren", sondern auch daran, dass Ken seiner Frau keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. Selbst nach 17-jähriger Ehe versuchte er immer noch, ihr jeden noch so kleinen Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Da Rilla aber meistens dasselbe Tat waren sie durchaus quitt.

Das Telefon riss sowohl Faith, als auch Jem aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich geh schon", sagte Joe, sprang vom Boden auf, lief ins Nebenzimmer und riss den Hörer von der Gabel. „Ingleside, John Blythe am Apparat", meldete er sich vorschriftlich. Wenige Sekunden später rief er: „Für dich, Dad." Jem stand seufzend auf, hoffentlich kein Patient. Er hatte sich auf einen geruhsamen Abend im Kreise der Familie gefreut, aber daraus würde wohl nichts werden. Nächstes Wochenende schon wurde das Haus voll sein, wenn Shirley und Persis mit den Kindern und hoffentlich auch Rilla und Ken kommen würden. Jem wusste noch nichts von der Zusage seiner kleinen Schwester, denn Faith hatte noch nicht erzählt, was in dem Brief stand. Auch Anne und Gilbert hatten ihr Kommen angemeldet. Jonas und Di mit Gefolge würden, ebenso wie Carl, Jane und ihre Kinder, im Pfarrhaus bei Nan und Jerry wohnen.

Jem stand auf, ging ins Nebenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Faith ließ Rillas Brief sinken und griff nach ihrem Strickzeug. Sie beobachtete ihre Kinder. Merry las immer noch und lies sich in eine Welt von tapferen Rittern, bösen Drachen und schönen Burgfräulein entführen. Joy saß neben ihr, hatte ein Tuch, an dem sie grade stickte auf dem Schoß und blickte verträumt lächelnd in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Faith fragte sich, an welchen Jungen Joy jetzt grade dachte. Sie war schon irgendwie gestraft, ihre beiden Ältesten hatten entschieden zu viel Interesse am anderen Geschlecht. Aber war das nicht zu erwarten gewesen? Schließlich waren Jem und sie selber ja früher genauso gewesen. Vor dem Krieg.

Krieg… in Europa braute sich wieder etwas zusammen, so ganz gefiel das Faith nicht. Nächstes Jahr, 1939, würde James 18 sein und somit alt genug um… nicht dran denken. Außerdem musste man ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen. Bisher gab es keinen Krieg und es würde auch nichts geschehen, der letzte Krieg lag doch noch keine 20 Jahre zurück. Die Menschheit hatte gelernt. Oder? Faith Blick klebte an James. Er stand an der Wand, vertieft in ein Buch über Medizin. Er lernte viel und würde sicher einen guten Arzt abgeben. Wenn nicht… nun ja, Faith war auf jeden Fall froh, das ihr anderer Sohn, Joe, erst 12 war. Er würde ihr noch länger bleiben.

Zärtlich sah Faith ihren Jüngsten an. Vom Äußerlichen erinnerte er sehr an Jem, mit seinen rotblonden Locken und den braunen Augen. In seinem Innern jedoch war Joe ein stiller und verträumter Junge, der allerdings ebenso intelligent zu sein schien wie sein älterer Bruder. Anders als James, war Joe eher unauffällig und zeigte seine Intelligenz selten. Er war jedoch nicht schüchtern und hatte einen versteckten Sinn für Humor. Jem sagte immer, Joe hatte Shirleys Sohn werden müssen und er hatte Recht damit. Joe glich Shirley mehr als dessen eigene Söhne.

Jem kam wieder herein. „Mrs. Elliot scheint nun endgültig im Sterben zu liegen. Ich muss hin. Sie ist jetzt auch schon 87 Jahre alt, wird ja irgendwie langsam Zeit", erklärte er, während er nach seiner Tasche griff und sich den Mantel anzog. „Jem", Faith war entrüstet, „wie kannst du…" „Schon gut, schon gut", beruhigte Jem sie grinsend, „ich sag ja nichts mehr. Aber stimmen tut es ja doch." James lachte und gab seinem Vater Recht. Joy kicherte, während Merry kaum von ihrem Buch aufsah. Joe lag bewegungslos neben dem Kamin, den Arm um Foxy geschlungen, den Familienhund. Jems alter Hund Monday war 5 Jahre nach ihrer Heirat gestorben und Foxy war jetzt schon der vierte Hund, der auf Ingleside lebte, seit Faith und Jem es ihr Eigen nannten. Foxy war ein großer, brauner Hund. Seine Rasse war schwer definierbar, aber Jem tippte auf irgendetwas Labrador- mäßiges.

Jetzt küsste er Faith auf die Wange und sagte: „Warte nicht auf mich, wird wohl länger dauern. Joe, es ist langsam Zeit ins Bett zu gehen und ihr Mädchen müsste auch bald." Es gab zwar Gemurre, aber keiner Widersprach und Jem verschwand zur Tür hinaus. James stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Ich geh hoch, muss noch lernen", sprachs und verschwand. Faith schickte Joe und die Mädchen hoch, sagte ihnen gute Nacht und legte sich dann selber hin. Sie sah, dass in Unas Zimmer noch Licht brannte.

Una war ihre Haushälterin, da sie sich nach Walters Tod nicht hatte entschließen können zu heiraten. Die Kinder mochten sie und grade Merry liebte sie heiß und innig. Faith seufzte, es tat Una nicht gut, das ganze Leben über so alleine zu sein, aber was sollte man machen? Rilla hatte einmal gesagt, Walter hätte Unas Herz mit in den Krieg und mit ins Grab genommen und Faith musste ihr Recht geben, so war es wohl. Außer Rilla, Faith und Anne wusste niemand, wieso Una nicht geheiratet hatte und niemand sollte es je erfahren. Faith ging ins Bett. Sie wollte aufbleiben, bis Jem heimkam und plante deswegen das Familientreffen der Blythes, Fords, Merediths und Blakes, aber als Jem gegen 2 Uhr nach Hause kam, schlief Faith bereits tief und fest.


	3. Kapitel 2

Rilla kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie aus dem Zug stieg. Die Sonne blendete ganz schön. Rilla atmete einmal tief ein, endlich wieder zu Hause. In Toronto war es ja ganz nett, aber es war eben nicht Glen. Glen in den sie aufgewachsen war, ihre Kindheit und Jugend mit allen Hohen und Tiefen verbracht hatte. Und bald würde sie wieder in Ingleside sein. Wo sie ihren ersten Kuss bekommen hatte und wo Ken um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, damals, 18 Jahre zuvor. Wo sie geheiratet hatte und erwachsen geworden war. Ingleside, wo sie um Walter getrauert und um Jem gefürchtet und um alle Jungen gebangt hatte, während des Krieges.

Sie verband viele Erinnerungen mit diesem Ort, schöne und schreckliche. Aber auch mit Toronto verband sie Erinnerungen, hauptsächliche welche, die mit Ken und ihren Kindern zu tun hatten. Doch, auch in Toronto war es schön: sie bewohnten ein schönes, großes Stadthaus, Ken verdiente gut und sie lebten weiß Gott nicht in Armut. Es war eher so, das Rilla manchmal Angst hatte, ihre Kinder zu sehr zu verwöhnen. Sie hatte nur zwei. Man munkelte, dass Rilla deshalb nach Walter kein weiteres Kind bekommen hatte, weil sie in ihrer Jugend keine Babys hatte Leiden können, aber so war es nicht.

Vielmehr war es Ken gewesen, der seiner Frau das Versprechen hatte abgenommen keine weiteren Kinder auszutragen. Auch Ken hätte gerne mehr Kinder gehabt, doch da Rilla nach beiden Geburten sehr krank und teilweiße dem Tode nahe gewesen war, hatte Ken beschlossen, aus Angst um seine geliebte Frau, dass zwei Kinder genug waren. Rilla hatte nur widerwillig zugestimmt, aber sie wusste, dass Ken nie und nimmer zugelassen hätte, dass sie ihr Leben für ein ungeborenes Kind aufs Spiel setzte.

Opal trat neben sie und Rilla betrachtete ihre Tochter. Opal sah ihr nicht nur ähnlich, sie glich Rilla auch charakterlich. Zumindest der „Nachkriegs- Rilla" wie Ken es einmal ausgedrückt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Opal nichts mit dem oberflächlichen, flatterhaften Ding gemeinsam, welches Rilla vor dem Krieg gewesen war, dafür aber umso mehr mit der ernsthaften, klugen und starken jungen Frau, die Kenneth nach seiner Rückkehr angetroffen hatte. Wie Rilla war auch Opal romantisch veranlagt und oft verträumt, dabei aber auch feinfühlig und manchmal ziemlich aufbrausend.

Viele Leute hatten sie gefragt, wie Rilla ausgerechnet auf den Namen Opal gekommen war, immerhin war der Name bisher weder bei den Blythes noch bei den Fords vorgekommen. Rilla antwortete auf solche Fragen meistens: „Es gibt so viele Annes und Dianas und James und so in meinem Umfeld, ich musste mir doch mal was neues einfallen lassen." Den wahren Grund wussten nur wenige. Rilla liebte Opale, sie erinnerten sie immer an zwei Dinge: zum einen wahren Opale Walters Lieblingssteine gewesen, zum anderen hatte Ken ihr aus dem Krieg eine Kette mit einem Opalanhänger zu Weihnachten geschickt (das war 1916 gewesen). Diese Kette war Rilla immer ein besonderer Schatz gewesen und sie hatte den Anhänger bis heute aufbewahrt.

Deshalb hatte Rilla ihre erste Tochter Opal genannt und Opal selber gefiel ihr Name ausnehmend gut. Opal, das klang so schön und elegant. Früher hatte Opal sich immer ausgemalt, sie wäre eine Prinzessin. Prinzessin Opal, wie gut das immer geklungen hatte. Mittlerweile war sie darüber hinweg, aber es gefiel ihr dennoch, wie die Leute sie ansahen, wenn sie ihren Namen das erste Mal hörten. Er war ungewöhnlich.

Walter sprang aus dem Zug und nahm die Koffer von seinem Vater entgegen. Rilla und Opal hatten nur ihre Handtaschen. Um die Koffer durften sich die Männer kümmern. Ken tat das sowieso, das war seine Erziehung und bei Walter kam noch hinzu, dass er sich sehr erwachsen dabei fühlte. Walter hatte wenig mit seinem gestorbenen Onkel gemeinsam, nach dem er benannt war, sondern kam nach seinem Vater. Er war ebenso groß und hatte die gleichen dunklen Haare und die dunkle, wohltönende Stimme wie Kenneth. Nur die dunkelgrauen, glänzenden Augen, das waren wirklich die von Rillas Bruder.

Ihr Sohn galt, wie sein Cousin James und auch wie sein Vater und sein Onkel Jem einst, als Herzensbrecher, allerdings war daran weniger dran als bei James. Er ging zwar manchmal mit Mädchen aus, aber er war praktisch genug veranlagt, um zu wissen, das er eines Tages eine von ihnen Heiraten wurde. Aber das war für Walter noch in weiter Ferne, immerhin war er erst 15 Jahre alt. Er wollte seinen Spaß haben und vier Wochen in Glen mit allen Cousinen und Cousins, das versprach spaßig zu werden.

Walter war schon ziemlich aufgeregt. Nervös spielte er mit dem Griff des Koffers. Wann waren die denn endlich fertig? Opal stand ruhig und aufrecht neben ihrer Mutter. Opal hatte dieses königliche Gebaren, was schon bei ihrer Großmutter Anne und auch bei ihrer Mutter vorhanden gewesen war und wurde deshalb oft für hochnäsig gehalten, was sie allerdings nicht war und wenn, dann nur ein kleines bisschen.

Ken stand nun ebenfalls auf dem Bahnsteig, der Zug für ab. Dann hörten sie Hufgetrappel und James bog mit der Ingleside- Kutsche um die Ecke. Er parierte die beiden braunen Wallache durch und sprang vom Bock. Er begrüßte seine Tante und seinen Onkel, dann Walter und schließlich Opal. Die beiden standen einander kurz gegenüber, bevor James ihre Hand nahm, sie kurz drückte und Opal schief angrinste. Dann schnappte er sich einen Koffer und ging zur Kutsche. Walter wandte sich grinsend ab und Rilla lächelte Ken viel sagend an, vielleicht würde da ja doch noch was draus werden…

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie auf der Veranda von Ingleside. Faith und die drei Jüngeren kamen heraus um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Jem war auf Krankenbesuch in Four Winds, hatte aber versprochen, sich zu beeilen. Nach der Begrüßung verschwanden James und Walter sofort nach oben. Die beiden verstanden sich trotz des Altersunterschiedes von 2 Jahren sehr gut, was daran liegen mochte, das sie mit Abstand die ältesten Jungen waren. Es gab mehr Mädchen als Jungen in dem Blythe-Meredith-Ford-Blake-Klan und meistens waren die Mädchen die Älteren. Außer Faith und Persis hatten alle Frauen erstmal Mädchen zur Welt gebracht. Di hatte keinen einzigen Sohn.

Rilla und Faith gingen in die Küchen und Opal ging mit Joy und Merry. Sie machte sich wenig aus ihren beiden Cousinen, aber da Ceci, Carls älteste Tochter, noch nicht da war und ihre Mutter ihr nicht erlaubte zum Pfarrhaus zu gehen und Annie zu besuchen, da Nan sicher sehr gestresst war, musste sie sich wohl oder übel mit den „Kleinen" abgeben. Joe war mit Foxy im Regenbogental verschwunden. Er war es gewohnt, dass ihn zu Hause meistens alle übersahen und war gerne im Pfarrhaus bei Bert, aber auch er durfte nicht rüber.

Ken leistete den Frauen in der Küche Gesellschaft und hörte sich grinsend ihr Gespräch an. Faith war ja an sich kein Lästermaul, aber sie hatte eine ganz schön spitze Zunge und wusste es nur zu gut, den neusten Klatsch aus Glen und Umgebung interessant zu verpacken. Grade an Mary Douglass (geb. Vance) und ihrer „Brut" ließ sie kein gutes Haar, es war offensichtlich, dass Faith Mary für eine unfähige Hausfrau und Mutter hielt. Aber Faith hatte besagte Mary noch nie Leiden können und das beruhte auch auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Eine halbe Stunde nach Eintreffen der Fords kam Jem nach Hause. Freudig begrüßte er seine Schwester und seinen Schwager, der gleichzeitig ein guter Freund von ihm war. Trotzdem war Ken vor seiner Hochzeit mit Jems Schwester ebenso wenig wie Jerry und Jonas um die Predigt des „großen Bruders" herumgekommen. Jerry und Ken allerdings waren ähnlich verfahren mit den Männern, die ihre Schwestern heiraten wollten. Die Frauen wussten zwar davon, sprachen es aber nie an, sondern grinsten nur, wenn das Thema angedeutet wurde.

„Ich war eben noch im Pfarrhaus. Carl und Jane mit ihren Kindern sind schon da. Mum und Dad und Jonas, Di und die Mädchen werden, wie Shirley und Persis mit ihren Dreien wohl erst morgen kommen. Nan hat uns eingeladen heute Abend vorbei zu kommen. Wir sollen nur kurz anrufen", fragend sah Jem in die Runde. „Also ich hätte nichts dagegen", erklärte Rilla und auch Faith stimmte zu. Ken grinste: „Seid doch ehrlich, ihr seid nur zu faul zum kochen." So ganz Unrecht hatte er da ja nicht, aber beide, Rilla und Faith, wären eher gestorben als das zuzugeben. Jem ging telefonieren um Nan Bescheid zu geben und danach setzten sie sich zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und redeten, bis es Abend wurde.


	4. Kapitel 3

„Opal! Na endlich, ich dachte schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr", rief Annie, während sie auf ihre Cousine zu rannte. Opal grinste heimlich und umarmte den Rotschopf. Annies graue Augen glitzerten, als sie begann auf Opal einzureden. Annie war das Abbild ihrer Großmutter Anne und glich der auch vom Charakter. Sie war ebenso fantasie- und temperamentvoll und manchmal zu überschwänglich. Komplettiert wurde das Trio durch Ceci Meredith, die grade aus dem Haus trat. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und ebenfalls graue Augen, in denen man ihre Stimmungen immer sehr genau sehen konnte. Ceci war das Gegenteil von Annie, sie war die Ruhige und Schüchterne und erinnerte die meisten sehr an ihre Tante Una.

In dem Moment trat Nan an die Tür. Sie schien zwar wütend zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit versteckte sie ein Grinsen: „Anne Meredith, also wirklich, so benimmt man sich doch nicht. Habe ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?" „Anscheinend nicht", bemerkte Rilla und ging auf ihre Schwester zu, „lange nicht gesehen, Nan." „Rilla! Ja, ist wirklich schon eine ganze Zeit vergangen, seit unserer letzten Begegnung", stimmte Nan zu und musterte ihre ‚kleine' Schwester, „gut siehst du aus. Wie machst du das, Rilla? Ich bin in den letzten Jahren dermaßen in die Breite gegangen und du bist immer noch so schlank wie damals bei deiner Hochzeit." Rilla lachte: „Nun ja, soo schlank dann auch nicht mehr. WALTER! Kommst du jetzt endlich mal her? Rose und Rachel kannst du später noch verschüchtern, begrüß erstmal deine Tante. Opal!"

Opal seufzte still, das hasste sie an Verwandtenbesuchen. Normalerweise ging ihre Mutter mit Walter und ihr nicht so um. Der strenge war ihr Vater, aber wenn sie bei ihren Schwester war, dann konnte Rilla sich von ein auf die andere Sekunde ziemlich verändern. Während des Krieges damals, war die Kluft zwischen den Zwillingen und der ‚Kleinen' unüberbrückbar geworden und das zeigte sich bis heute. Keine wollte vor der anderen Schlecht dastehen. Sie ging auf ihre Tante zu und begrüßte sie freundlich lächelnd: „Guten Tag, Tante Nan. Darf man fragen, was es zu essen gibt? Hoffentlich das Lamm, deines ist immer köstlich." Nan lächelte geschmeichelt und Opal spürte den amüsierten Blick ihrer Mutter. Ja, das war eins der Dinge, die Opal, als kleines Kind, gelernt hatte, indem die Rilla beobachtet hatte: Manipuliere die Leute, ohne das sie es merken, dadurch verschaffst du dir nur Vorteile. Und Opal hatte schnell verstanden, dass man ohne diesen Leitspruch in der kanadischen Highsociety, in der sie, dank Kenneth, verkehrten, ziemlich hilflos war.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich über Opals Lippen, als sie ihren Bruder betrachtete. Er hatte sich grade mit Rose und Rachel unterhalten, den jüngeren Schwestern von Annie und Ceci. Rose war blond und hatte freundliche braune Augen. Sie war immer brav und höflich, ganz anders die rothaarige Rachel, deren grüne Augen immer frech und abenteuerlustig glänzten. Jetzt schlenderte Walter langsam auf sie zu. Klar, er musste sich natürlich mal wieder aufspielen. „Walter…", Rillas Stimme war zu ruhig, als sie das sagte, dann plötzlich grinste sie: „Aber okay, was habe ich erwartet, er ist immer noch Kens Sohn."

Und wieder wurde Nan manipuliert ohne es zu merken. Rilla führte ihrer Schwester heimlich, aber sehr wirkungsvoll vor Augen, wer von ihnen die bessere Partie gemacht hatte. Sicher, Jerry war nett, sah nicht schlecht aus und war nicht unbedingt arm, aber Rilla hatte es damals geschafft, den Herzensbrecher zu binden, während Nan sich mit dem brüderlichen Freund hatte ‚begnügen' müssen. „Tag, Tantchen", kam es vom Walter, was ihm einen warnenden Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte. Nan jedoch lächelte immer noch: „Kommt doch rein, Jerry, Carl und Jane sind im Wohnzimmer. Wann kommen Jem und Faith mit ihren Kindern?" „Gleich, Jem war noch auf einem dringenden Besuch und Faith wollte auf ihn warten." „In Ordnung, dann werden wir mit dem Essen noch nicht beginnen. Kommt Una?", fragte Nan weiter und Rilla antwortete schnell: „Ich weiß es nicht, sie wollte es sich noch überlegen."

Im Wohnzimmer saßen die beiden erwachsenen Meredithbrüder und Carls Frau zusammen. Blythe und Dave hockten in einer anderen Ecke und flüsterten. Beide waren sie dunkelhaarig (Blythe dunkelbraun, Dave schwarz) und blauäugig. Blythe war frech, wild und machte es seiner Mutter oft nicht einfach. Dave dagegen war eher still, aber sehr klug und listig. Zusammen heckten die zwei die komischsten Dinge aus. Von oben kam Bert herunter um Joe, seinen besten Freund, zu begrüßen. Bert war ebenfalls schwarzhaarig und, ähnlich wie sein Cousin Dave, klug und ruhig, aber bei ihm fehlte die Listigkeit. Seine Augen waren von einem angenehmen Schokoladenbraun und schienen immer zu Lächeln.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Opal ihre Tante Jane. Sie hatte rote Locken, wie so viele in der Familie. 5 der Kinder (Merry, Joe, Annie, Rachel und Phil) Di und Jem, außerdem Anne. Jane war immer freundlich und hatte ein angenehmes Wesen. Ihre jüngeren Kinder, Rachel und David, waren nach Janes Eltern benannt, die ums Leben gekommen waren, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war. Carl hatte sie in Vancouver kennen gelernt, wo er sich zum Wissenschaftler hatte ausbilden lassen und einige Monate später hatten die zwei geheiratet. Rosemary betrat den Raum und verkündete, dass das Essen fertig sei.

Grade als alle sich gesetzt hatten, klingelte es an der Haustür. „Das werden Jem und Faith sein. Ich gehe aufmachen", erklärte Jerry und erhob sich. Er sollte Recht behalten und, zur Überraschung aller, kam auch seine jüngste Schwester ins Esszimmer. Una mied sonst die Zusammenkünfte vieler Menschen und grade mit der Familie kam sie nicht gut klar. Wieso wusste kaum jemand so genau, nur Rilla und Faith warfen einander einen traurigen Blick zu.

Oft schon hatte Opal sich gefragt, was mit Tante Una los war. Streng genommen war Una nicht ihre Tante, aber sie machten da keinen so genauen Unterschied, ob man jetzt wirklich mit jemandem verwandt war oder nicht. Blut hin oder her. Von Una glitt Opals Blick zu ihrem Bruder, der sich grinsend mit James unterhielt. Walter war nach dem verstorbenen Bruder ihrer Mutter benannt. Der war ein wirklich großartiger Dichter gewesen. Rilla hatte ihren Kindern früher immer seine Gedichte vorgelesen. Am berühmtesten war ‚Der Pfeifer', aber das Gedicht verstand Opal nur so halb. Sie hatte den Krieg nicht miterlebt, weshalb es ihr schwer fiel sich in das Gedicht rein zu versetzen.

Grade als sie fertig gegessen hatten, klingelte es wieder. Diesmal ging Annie öffnen und man hörte ihren erfreuten Aufschrei aus der Diele. Die Neuankömmlinge waren sowohl Persis und Shirley mit ihren Kindern, als auch Di und Jonas mit den Mädchen. Anne und Gilbert waren ebenfalls da. „Volles Haus", grinste Jerry, während seine Frau vollkommen hektisch in der Küche verschwand, um aus dem übergebliebenen Essen und den übrigen Lebensmitteln noch etwas zu zaubern.

Glich Joe äußerlich seinem Vater Jem und innerlich seinem Onkel Shirley, so war es bei Frankie umgekehrt. Er war mit seinen braunen Augen und Haaren das Abbild seines Vaters, vom Charakter her schlug der wilde und scheinbar immer aktive Junge aber nach seinem Onkel. Owen hatte ebenfalls die braunen Augen seines Vaters, aber die blonden Locken von Persis. Er war eigentlich immer freundlich und wohlerzogen. Lessy, das einzige Mädchen hatte die blauen Augen und den witzigen, aber leicht naiven Charakter der Mutter. Ihr Haar war von unscheinbarem hellbraun. Äußerlich erinnerte weder bei ihr, noch bei Owen etwas an die einstmals so gut aussehenden Großeltern, nach denen sie benannt waren. Franke trug den Namen von seinem Urgroßvater, dem Vater von Leslie.

Opal sah sich ihre Tante Di an. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Di in Wirklichkeit lieber Ken, ihren Vater, geheiratet hätte, als Jonas Blake jr., aber da war ihr ihre eigene Schwester in die Quere geraten. Es schien, als würde Di Rilla eben das immer noch nachtragen. Nach dem Krieg hatte Di dann wohl lieber den Sohn von Philippa Blake, einer der besten Freundinnen ihrer Mutter, geheiratet, anstatt als alte Jungfer zu sterben wie Una es anscheinend vorhatte. Jonas liebte seine Frau von ganzem Herzen, die jedoch schien eher genervt zu sein.

War es ein Wunder, dass ihre Töchter Correy und Phil irgendwie ‚komisch' waren? Correy, benannt nach Miss Cornelia, einer Frau, die Di wohl sehr imponiert hatte, die aber kurz nach Opals Geburt gestorben und ihr somit fremd war, war hübsch und das wusste sie auch. Sie hatte lange, blonde Locken und azurblaue Augen. Manche sagten, sie sähe aus wie ein Engel, aber Opal selber bevorzugte den dunkleren Typ. Sie fand die schwarzhaarige Ceci weitaus hübscher und auch bei Männern fand Opal dunkle Haare besser. Ihr Bruder zum Beispiel sah nicht schlecht aus und James war sogar ziemlich attraktiv. Eigentlich kein Wunder, das er ein ziemlicher Herzensbrecher war, er bekam ja auch jede.

Phil war die letzte Rothaarige. Sie hatte braune Augen und ein sehr verschlossenes, naives Wesen. Correy dagegen war leicht arrogant, arroganter sogar als die gleichaltrige, aber, in Opals Augen, hübschere Joy. Eigentlich war Correy ein liebes Mädchen, aber nicht wirklich einfühlsam und manchmal taktlos. Wie auch jetzt. „Sag mal", wandte sie sich leise, aber nicht leise genug, an Joy und Merry, „ihr wohnte doch mit Una zusammen. Habt ihr rausgekriegt, wieso die keinen Mann hat? Hat sie keinen abgekriegt oder was?" Sämtliche Tischgespräche verstummten und alle starrten die Mädchen an. Merry errötete und starrte auf ihren Teller, während Joy den Mund öffnete, als wolle sie etwas sagen, ihn dann aber wieder schloss.

„Wieso wird eine Frau eigentlich als verrückt oder anormal abgestempelt, wenn sie nicht heiratet?", fragte Opal in die Stille, „Falls ich keinen Mann finden sollte, den ich lieben kann, werde ich auch nicht heiraten. Und nehmen wir mal an, die Situation in Europa führt wirklich zu einem Krieg, was, meiner Meinung nach, durchaus sein kann, und ich tatsächlich mal einen Verlobten haben sollte, der geht, um nicht zurück zukehren, dann würde ich auch nicht mehr heiraten, sofern es wirklich der Mann war, den ich liebe." Jetzt starrten alle die dunkelhaarige junge Frau an. Opal sah ihnen fast schon trotzig ins Gesicht.

„Du bist wirklich die Tochter deiner Mutter, Opal", stellte Una ruhig fest, stand auf und verließ den Raum. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „ Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, Cornelia, ich hätte durchaus heiraten können, aber der Mann, den ich liebte und immer noch liebe, fiel in Courcelette. Ob er ähnliche Gefühle hatte, weiß ich nicht und werde es auch nie erfahren." „Hatte er, Una", bemerkte Rilla, „hatte er, vertrau mir." Una nickte nur kurz und ging. „Redet sie von Walter?", fragte Jem irritiert. „Stell dir vor", kam von Faith die Antwort und damit wurde das Thema beendet. Opal aber nahm sich vor, herauszufinden, was Walter für ein Mensch gewesen war und wie er zu Una gestanden hatte.


End file.
